Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
}} |ratings=TBA |modes=Single Player |platforms=Nintendo 3DS }} Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban (レイトン教授 VS 逆転裁判, lit. Professor Layton vs. Turnabout Trial), also known as Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney , is an upcoming crossover puzzle/adventure video game for the Nintendo 3DS system. It is developed by LEVEL-5 and Capcom, and published by LEVEL-5 . The game will feature the main characters of the Professor Layton and Ace Attorney series. It was announced at the LEVEL-5 Vision 2010 Event . Currently, there are no plans to release the game outside Japan , but has been made to change this. The game ended first in a poll made by LEVEL-5 to see what games people would like to see translated . It also received an English press release on the Tokyo Game Show 2011 . The game will be playable on the Tokyo Game Show 2012, as confirmed by LEVEL-5's TGS game lineup . Gameplay The game will feature gameplay elements from both the Professor Layton and Ace Attorney series. Professor Layton will take care of solving various puzzles to gather information, while Phoenix tries to prove the innocence of his client in the various trials (renamed "Witch Trials" in this game ). Unlike the classic trials from the Ace Attorney series, Phoenix will have to take on an entire mob of witnesses, who may talk amongst themselves freely. This was done to give the player an idea of how a trial in the Middle Ages would be like . The game will feature complete cutscenes with voice acting, as seen in the trailer. Gameplay itself will be in 3D, which was previously introduced in Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle, but will be new to the Ace '' ''Attorney series. Despite all this, Capcom is responsible for the ingame artwork . Plot Professor Layton, his apprentice Luke, Phoenix Wright and his assistant Maya Fey somehow land up in an alternative dimension. They make their way to Labyrinth City, the main location of the game. In this medieval city, magic appears to be a reality. The city is full of witches, who terrorize it more than often. The city is ruled by the Story Teller, who has a very special ability. The main story revolves around a blonde girl, Mahoney, who has been accused of being a witch. It is up to our heroes to find out the truth and prove her innocence. It is unknown how and when Phoenix Wright meets Professor Layton, although screenshots reveal that he travels to London at some point during the game . Characters Professor Layton series * Professor Layton * Luke Triton Ace Attorney series * Phoenix Wright, a renowned ace attorney. * Maya Fey, Phoenix's assistant. New Characters * The Story Teller, possibly the main villain. * Mahoney, a young girl accused of witchcraft. * Lord Jeeken Barnrod, a local prosecutor. Developement The game started out as an idea of LEVEL-5 CEO Akihiro Hino, who has always been a great fan of the Ace Attorney series. He proposed the idea to Capcom, but was 80% sure they would not accept the offer . Shu Takumi, the designer for the Ace Attorney series, was surprised by the offer, but eventually accepted on condition that he could write the scripts . Both companies will work on the game on equal level, with different roles . It was stated that they "wanted to create a great history, which would have been impossible if both parties were not fully involved" , to which Takumi added: : "With the cooperation of LEVEL-5, we hope to deliver a game that exceeds everyone's expectations" . In order to combine the styles from both series, the characters from the Ace Attorney series will be draw with less detail, while the characters from the Professor Layton series gain slightly more detail. The game will also feature fully animated scenes, provided by the Japanese animation studio Bones . Media Trailer Music Links *Official site *Ace Attorney Wiki page References de:Layton Kyoju vs Gyakuten Saiban es:El Profesor Layton vs Ace Attorney Category:Games